


The Man With the Golden Prick

by tsurakutemo



Category: Actor RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-negotiated asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's fourteen year old wank fantasies are coming to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man With the Golden Prick

**Author's Note:**

> [Beth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/preshire/pseuds/preshire) enables me. You should all send her some love ♥
> 
> Let's call this an AU where Daniel Craig isn't married and all that. Also all my titles seem to have with dicks to do from now on.

They're sitting in a sofa on an American talk show and none other than Daniel Craig is sitting opposite them. Harry can barely contain himself and it shows – Zayn and Louis have both nudged him numerous time to get him to stop staring, and he _tries_ , but it's like the actor is a magnet and Harry's helpless to the pull.

He's wanted to meet him for years. Ever since he was fourteen and wanking to any and all sex and/or nude scenes of him he could find. It's died out a bit over the years but is coming back with a vengeance now that they're only a few feet apart. Harry's dick hates him, he's sure of it. It wouldn't be half-hard and pressing against the front of his trousers if it didn't.

He has no idea how he gets through the interview. He's pretty sure he says some bullshit about being massively grateful to all their fans, but otherwise lets the others deal with all the questions.

They're finally wrapping up and Harry gets to his feet. Following the boys is automatic, and he can't help but look back to Daniel as they go. Daniel meets his gaze and smiles, and Harry's face burns with how much he blushes. It's like he's back at school and asking Amanda in 6 th grade to be his girlfriend in front of all her friends. He'd blushed just as much back then.

He's so lost in thought he doesn't really notice that he's slowed to a halt in the hallway and the boys have disappeared until someone says his name. He turns and comes face to face with Daniel.

_Play it cool,_ Harry thinks to himself and gives the man a smile he hopes isn't too manic.

“I'm a massive fan,” he gushes, and immediately wants to slap himself. He's just messed up everything. Daniel is probably going to laugh at him. Maybe pat his head and tell him he's cute and then be on his way. Harry never minds being told he's cute, but he doesn't like it when it's said all condescending-like.

Daniel's lips quirk up into a small grin. “That's good to know,” he says, and his voice is all warm and melty and Harry is honest to god going to die because all he's remembering is how many times he's jerked off listening to it.

He was really desperate before he had access to people he could have actual sex with.

Harry's blushing again and he feels ridiculous.

“Sorry,” he says, not sure what to do with himself. Should he go? But Daniel had said his name and surely he wouldn't do that for nothing?

“It's fine, I don't mind,” Daniel said. He looks up and down the hallway to check for people before looking back at Harry.

Harry shivers. Daniel's eyes are dark and full of intent and Harry's dick twitches in his trousers. He swallows thickly and Daniel follows the moment with his eyes, smiles, and pulls out a card from his pocket.

“I saw you looking,” he says, “I know what you want. We could compromise.”

Harry looks down at the note. It's a standard hotel card, with an address and a phone number. He can't believe his luck.

“The boys didn't set you up to this, did they?”

He has to ask, because this is far too surreal, and he wouldn't put it behind them to prank him like this. Especially now that they've seen how he looks at Daniel. It's a cruel prank though, and he's a little bit angry, but it's buried beneath the apprehension he feels at what the answer might be.

“Your boy band friends?” Daniel asks, and shakes his head at Harry's nod. “No, they haven't. Go on, take it.”

Harry takes the card, their fingers brushing, and wants to die on the spot. He's going to make a fool out of himself, he just knows it.

“You should come, if you can,” Daniel tells him and put his hands in his pockets. He's suave in a way Harry can only dream to be. “It's up to you.”

Harry can only nod. “Okay,” he gets out, half-choked, and has to clear his throat. “Okay.”

Daniel laughs, soft, but not cruel, and walks away.

Harry watches him go and feels like an idiot. His prick is hard in his pants, pressing insistent against the front, and he wills it away as he hurries to find the lads.

 

 

Standing outside Daniel's room, he wonders if this is a mistake. He found the room number scribbled on the back of the card and decided to do it.

The boys had been on him the moment he stepped into the van, wondering what had taken him so long, and crowed and jeered when he told them.

“You sly dog,” Niall had said with a wide grin, clapping him on the back. “That's the way!”

Harry had only smiled, uncertain, and settled in the back next to Louis.

“You okay?” Louis had asked, and Harry had nodded, but not really felt it, nudging against Louis' shoulder instead until he gave in and pulled him in and put a hand in his hair to lightly tug at his curls.

“Do you think I should go?” he'd asked, and Louis had merely shrugged.

“I think that's up to you,” he'd replied and looked out the window. “But I also think you've already decided.”

Harry both loves and hates Louis for knowing him so well. That's how he's ended up standing here, hand raised to knock, but not quite being able to muster up the courage.

Still, he's standing here with an overnight bag filled with clean clothes to put on even if he won't be staying overnight, and he can't risk standing here so long someone sees him and recognises him.

He takes a deep breath and bites the bullet, knocking on the door and taking a small step back. He waits in breathless anticipation.

The door opens and Daniel stands there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, covering only what's necessary to cover. Harry's eyes goes wide and he can do nothing but stare. It's only when Daniel speaks that he's able to tear his gaze away and look at his face.

“I didn't think you'd come,” Daniel tells him, but steps aside to let him in. Harry moves, tries not to trip over the doorstep.

“I'm sorry,” Harry says. “Had to shower and convince Paul I wasn't going out to get drunk.”

The shower had taken the longest time of those two, but Harry's not about to admit that. He's not going to tell anyone that he'd leaned against the tile wall to get himself clean proper, won't let it be known he's got hopes that would be necessary.

Daniel probably has no idea who Paul is, but he says nothing to it, only nods.

Harry puts his bag down and looks around. The suite is nice, fancier than his own back at the hotel they're staying at, and he didn't think that was even possible. But apparently it is, and he oughtn't have been surprised. Daniel is loaded, of course he'd get himself a nice play to stay at.

“Do you want anything?” Daniel asks, having shut the door and moved over to the phone. “Food, drinks?”

“I'm fine,” Harry says, jittery. “Maybe wine?”

Daniel smiles and calls down to get room service. While he does that, Harry walks over to the window and looks out. They're floor to ceiling and he can see absolutely everything. He loves New York at night, but it's even more spectacular like this – and there's no one to look inside, no one who can see him standing there, in Daniel Craig's hotel room, possibly about to get fucked.

He loves it.

He only notices that Daniel is behind him when a hand is placed on the small of his back, low enough to be less than innocent. His body is hyper aware of everything that's happening, of the touch and Daniel's breath at the back of his neck.

“It looks nice, doesn't it?”

Harry can only nod, unsure of what to do – he wants, but he doesn't want to appear like a fan who only wants to get into his bed. It's happened to himself enough times that he knows it looks bad.

“But I bet you've seen it all before.”

“Yeah,” he gets out. Daniel meets his eyes in their reflection, only slightly visible, but enough.

A kiss is pressed to the back of his neck and he shivers, goosebumps spreading in the wake of lips against his skin, trailing over his neck and shoulder before he's turned around. He goes willingly, holding onto Daniel's arms as Daniel pushes him against the window and kisses him. It's hot, Daniel clearly knows exactly what he wants and Harry's more than happy to give it.

The knock on the door makes them both jump, and Harry leans against the window and tries to catch his breath while Daniel gets the door. He comes back with two bottles of wine and finds glasses from somewhere, Harry doesn't particularly care where.

“Are you coming?” Daniel asks and he finally manages to get himself away from the window, accepting a glass that's filled nearly to the brim.

They're silent for a while as they sip their glasses, until Daniel finally breaks it.

“You don't have to be nervous.”

“Kind of hard not to,” Harry admits with a sheepish grin. “You're hot.”

He gives his body an obvious once-over, seeing as he's still only in the towel, shameless. Daniel laughs and holds out his hand, leads Harry to the bed when he takes it, and they sit down on it.

“So are you,” he says, and Harry snorts. “It's true. No wonder they call you a ladies man, although it's not only the ladies you want, I'm guessing.”

Harry shrugs. “I like people.” is all he says. Daniel nods, contemplative, then seems to brush it off. They finish off a wine bottle and get started on the second and it's nice in a way Harry hadn't expected it to be. He'd thought that they'd fuck and that would be it, but Daniel seems genuinely interested, asks him about himself and how he finds the spotlight and tells him of his own experiences in his field of work.

Harry isn't stupid, he knows there won't be anything else than sex happening after this, but he's glad that he's not being fucked and chucked, so to speak. He's always wanted to talk to Daniel in general, so that he's being given the chance is amazing.

He's also quite glad for the wine, because it's relaxed him and he's not self-conscious of anything he says, and it helps give him the courage to take their wine glasses and put them down on the floor.

Daniel seems amused, leaned back on his arms and waiting, and Harry wants to kiss him. So he does, leans into his space and kisses him just how he wants.

They kiss for a while, but the position gets a bit uncomfortable and they rearrange themselves. Daniel sits against the headboard, propped up on pillows, and pulls Harry into his lap.

Harry has to touch, feels his arms and then his chest. He's known Daniel is ripped, has seen it on TV a dozen times, but it's a lot different to see it in real life, and especially to touch. Daniel seems happy to let him explore. He keeps his hands on Harry's hips, thumbs brushing over his skin but lets Harry dictate the pace he wants to go in. Harry's okay with that, but he likes it a lot more when people decide for him and tell him what to do. He supposes that'll come later. Now though, he wants to get Daniel's dick in his mouth. Maybe he'll fuck his face if he asks. The thought makes his prick stir, and he looks up.

“I want to suck you off,” he says, and Daniel seems surprised at the sudden brazenness, but doesn't protest. Not that Harry can think of anyone who would protest to getting a blowjob.

“Okay,” is all he says and spreads his legs a little. “Get to it then.”

Harry moves down and tugs the towel off, and for a few seconds he only stares. Daniel isn't hard yet, but he's determined to change that. It's a nice cock, even while soft. He isn't shaved, but he's trimmed enough that it won't be a problem. Harry isn't picky anyhow.

He licks his palm and wraps his hand around him, giving his dick a couple of strokes, feeling him slowly starting to harden in his hand. He always likes that feeling, likes how powerful he feels when he can get someone hard so easy.

He leans down and wraps his lips around the head, flicks his tongue across the tip while he keeps stroking the rest of his length.

“Jesus,” Daniel mutters and spreads his legs a bit more. He gets a hand in Harry's hair and tightens, but doesn't pull. Harry wishes he would, but he'll get to that later, focusing on getting him wet for now. He takes more of him into his mouth, laves over him with his tongue, before focusing back on the tip. There's no foreskin which Harry isn't much used to, but he doesn't really mind. It makes it easier, actually.

Daniel's getting proper hard now, and he's carefully pulling on his hair, and Harry pulls back.

“You can fuck my mouth,” he tells him. “If you want.”

Daniel stares at him like he's unreal. “Are you sure?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. I want you to.”

He licks at the head again. “Please fuck my mouth?”

Daniel groans and shuts his eyes.

“Fuck, yeah, okay.”

And he does, pulls Harry's onto his cock, fucking into his mouth with every thrust of his hips so that his cock's hitting the back of his throat. Harry's voice is going to be shot to hell but he can't find it in him to care.

Instead he moans, because he's always loved this, the heavy weight of a cock on his tongue and the taste of precome in his mouth, thick and distinct. His own prick's definitely into it, hard between his legs, trapped in his jeans, and he works the button undone and the zipper down to give himself some relief from the pressure.

Daniel pulls him off before he can make him come. Harry chases him for a moment but he's being hauled up into his lap again, and he grinds down on his dick just to make him moan.

“I want to fuck you,” Daniel rumbles and runs his thumb over Harry's swollen lips. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees far too eagerly. “Yes, god, will you- yeah, please.”

Daniel nods and kisses him, licks into his mouth to taste himself, and Harry reciprocates with all that he has. They only break apart so Harry can pull off his sweater and t-shirt in one go, necklaces clinking against each other as they fall between his collarbones. Daniel looks down at them, at the cross and the Star of David and looks like he wants to ask, but Harry kisses him again before he can. He's not got the patience for story-telling right now.

Daniel pushes him onto his back and works his jeans down his legs, annoyed with how tight they are, but that annoyance flies out the window when he sees Harry isn't wearing any underwear.

“Really?” he asks, raises an eyebrow, and Harry only smiles, wriggles a little beneath him.

“Makes it easier, doesn't it?” he asks. Daniel has to smile in return at that and gets the jeans and socks off, and then drapes himself over him, covers Harry's body with his own.

Their cocks press together and Harry jerks, grinds up to get some relief, aching with how he's been untouched all this time. He loves this, loves how Daniel is bigger than him. He's not necessarily taller, but it's hot that he's got all these muscles, is fit and undoubtedly stronger and can manhandle Harry however he wants if he sets his mind to it.

“I've got lube in my bag,” he says, running his hands up and down Daniel's back. “If you- I mean, just in case you didn't have any.”

Daniel nods and gets up, and Harry shivers a little. He arranges himself better on the bed and waits for him to come back, stroking himself slowly. Daniel returns with both lube and condoms and puts them down on the night stand, and then he pushes Harry's legs apart and knees up between them.

“Okay?” he asks, and Harry nods, grabbing the lube and pushing it into his hand.

“Yes. Get on it.” He's impatient, it's honestly been ages since he got fucked and he wants it.

Daniel merely smirks and uncaps the bottle. Covering a couple of fingers he traces around Harry's hole, pressing against it but not pushing inside. He's a tease, and Harry pushes down against his finger in hopes that he'll get to work.

“Stop teasing,” he grumbles. Daniel shakes his head and finally gives in, starts pressing a finger inside, and Harry lets out a sigh. It's always weird, the first intrusion, but he likes it. Likes how easy he can take it, even if it's been a long time.

Daniel thrusts it inside until Harry nods at him, and then adds more lube and pushes in with the second. He's careful with stretching him, and Harry appreciates that, thanks him by pulling him down and kissing him.

“I'm not fragile,” he mumbles against his lips. “Honest, you can go faster.”

Daniel merely shakes his head. “There'll be time for that when you ride me,” he replies, and Harry's breath hitches, though he's not sure if that's from the words or from Daniel finding his prostate and rubbing over it.

“Yeah, okay. I'd like that,” he gets out, hissing as a third finger is pushed into him and pressed right up against his prostate, staying there. He bears down on them, groaning.

“You've got _gold fingers_ ,” he says with a grin, though it's half lost in the moan he lets out next. Daniel looks like he's torn between wanting to facepalm himself and kissing him, but decides to just push up against his prostate repeatedly, and Harry forgets all about James Bond and puns and anything that isn't Daniel and his fingers and preferably his cock.

“Jesus, get your dick in me-”

Daniel finally pulls his fingers out of him and he's left panting at the abrupt departure of pleasure.

“You're bossy,” Daniel comments. “I like it.”

“You're slow,” Harry grumbles, but he smiles, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “And I want you to fuck me.”

“I've gotten that by now, yeah,” Daniel says and gets the condom from its wrapper, rolling it over his cock and applying more lube. “Move over. Said I wanted you to ride me, didn't I?”

Harry nods and pushes himself up, but nearly sprawls into Daniel's lap when he tries to sit.

“Careful,” Daniel says and helps him sit, holds his dick up and grips Harry's hip tightly with the other hand, helping him sink down on it.

Harry can't help the utterly filthy moan he lets out as he slowly takes him in to the hilt. Daniel's dick is big, yeah, but he feels  _huge_ inside of him and he  _loves_ it.

“Jesus,” Daniel gasps. “You're fucking tight.”

“It's a skill,” Harry manages to say, and Daniel laughs, breathless, only to groan when Harry slowly pulls up and then moves back down. He's allowed to work up a pace and he's glad for that, likes getting used to how someone feels inside of him at his own pace.

Soon enough he's moving hard and fast, barely pulling up before pushing back down, rolling his hips and clutching the headboard of the bed. Daniel's hands on his hips are gripping hard enough to leave bruises and Harry loves it. He presses his face against Daniel's neck and pants, biting down to leave a mark of his own, sucking on the skin.

Daniel pulls his head back by the hair and the sting makes his dick kick, precome blurting onto Daniel's abs.

Daniel kisses him quick and bites down on his lip before licking over it. “Get on your knees.”

It takes a moment to rearrange and Harry's arms can barely hold him up when Daniel pushes back inside and fucks him  _hard._ His hips are slapping against the skin hard and Harry sags down, biting into a pillow to muffle his sounds.

His hands are grabbed and his arms pulled behind his back, crossed at the wrists, and Daniel keeps them there with one hand as he slows his pace to a torturous drag and push. He pulls Harry's head up by the hair, having clearly realised Harry _really_ doesn't mind that, and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“I want to hear you. I want everyone to hear you, how good I can make you feel. Everyone's gonna know when you walk out of here, when they see you tomorrow, they're gonna see how I've wrecked you.”

Harry's nearly keening. “Yes,” he chokes, voice restricted because of the angle his head's pulled back at. “Yes, yeah, fuck, c'mon,  _fuck me_ !”

Daniel does, works him over so good that Harry's helpless to the noises he lets out. He knows it's audible to the next room over, probably even out to the hallway, and everyone who walks past is gonna hear, maybe even recognise his voice. The thought gets him going like no other.

“Touch me,” he begs, but Daniel refuses.

“No,” he murmurs. “Not yet. I'm going to see how far I can get you like this.”

With the hand in Harry's hair he pushes his face down into the pillow. Harry can't breathe like this and he should be protesting but he can't, doesn't want to, because it makes him hot all over, twisting beneath Daniel as he pistons into him.

Daniel goes near frantic all of a sudden, his pace uneven, and then he's groaning, hunching over Harry's back. Harry can  _feel_ him coming and for a moment regrets the condom because he would love to feel it, but he's got other things to focus on, such as how he can't breathe.

Daniel lets go then and he turns his head to the side, gasping in air. Daniel noses at his cheek and kisses it. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Harry croaks, and god, someone is probably going to yell at him for how used he sounds. “Fuck, yes.”

Daniel slowly pulls out of him and ties off the condom, but Harry doesn't really pay attention to it, rather rolls onto his back and winces at the ache in his arms.

Daniel comes back to bed and touches him. His erection hasn't flagged in the least and there should probably be something wrong with that but Harry can't have it in mind to complain about something like that. He rocks up into Daniel's fist and bites down on his knuckles when he comes, splattering white onto his skin. Daniel smears it into his tattoo and Harry's cock gives an oversensitive jerk at that.

For a while, they don't speak, the only sound that of Harry trying to catch his breath. Daniel moves again after a while, disappearing into the bathroom and coming back with a dampened towel. He wipes Harry's face and chest and stomach, is careful around his prick, and then gets to cleaning himself.

Harry gives a generally appreciative hum and closes his eyes.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Daniel checks again. “I got a bit rough with you there.”

“I'm fine,” Harry croaks, and finally pushes himself up. God, he's going to be sore. He loves it. “I liked that. A lot. You might've noticed.”

“I did, yeah,” Daniel agrees with a chuckle. “You were good.”

“Can't complain about you either.” Harry replies and stretches, working out where he'll be most sore so he can do something about it later. After he's slept for a lot of hours. He finally gets up and pads over to his bag to grab some fresh clothes and starts pulling them on.

He's finally dressed to go and doesn't quite know what to do now. Should he say something special? He has no idea why, but it feels weird just leaving this time.

Daniel gets up, still naked, and walks up to where he's standing by the door.

“Don't be shy next time,” he tells him, and Harry can only blink, lips parted in surprise.

“Next time?” he finally asks, and Daniel shrugs.

“If there is one.”

Harry nods, and Daniel kisses him, nearly sweet with it.

Harry finally stumbles out the door and heads towards the lift. He can't wait to tell the lads that Daniel Craig fucks like a god. They're going to absolutely  _hate_ him.

Harry grins as the doors shut, already wondering when the next time'll be.

 


End file.
